


双生子

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce & Tomas Share one wife, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Tomas Wayne Jr., 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 暴力，强制，侮辱等。雷者请尽快退出谢谢合作。布鲁斯有从母亲那里继承的虐待因子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 暴力，强制，侮辱等。雷者请尽快退出谢谢合作。布鲁斯有从母亲那里继承的虐待因子。

终极人第一次和韦恩家的小儿子上床就不是自愿的。但那时候布鲁斯手里捏着块蓝氪，他连反抗的余地都没有。  
他倒在地上，像只被掀过来肚皮朝天的乌龟一样被缚住手脚绑着嘴，眼睁睁的看着那人把玩着手里精心打磨成一根棍子似得蓝氪石，然后抬起头来，在蓝色的光晕下对他露出一个让人心头一颤的微笑。  
终极人动了动被布条封得死死的嘴巴，想发出一些虚张声势的声音，但却只能从鼻间挤出几道毫无威慑力的哼哼。  
他还不太明白自己之前还在辛迪加总部现在怎么就被绑了躺在不知道什么地方的地上了。而且韦恩家那个出了名胆小、懦弱得让人耻笑的小儿子竟然还捏着盏蓝氪石灯似笑非笑的盯着他。  
是他绑了自己？  
终极人迟疑的想着，又在惊异于这个答案的瞬间推翻了它。不可能，哥谭和辛迪加谁不知道布鲁斯·韦恩和他心狠手辣的哥哥完全不同，是个胆小无能又怕事的？  
他敢绑架终极人？除非世界要毁灭了。  
但他又确实在这里，在终极人恶毒的目光下泰然自若，面不改色。而终极人却记得他穿着一身滑稽的、和夜枭相似的黑制服跟在夜枭身后第一次来到辛迪加时候的模样：在辛迪加几个首脑的注视下，他像雏鸟一样缩在他无动于衷的哥哥身后，和传闻里一样胆小又懦弱的发着抖。  
超女王当时便嗤笑出声：“夜枭，你这是把自家的小可爱提溜来玩呢？”  
夜枭则是淡淡的掀了掀唇：“是他自己要来看的，与我有什么关系。”  
快客哈哈笑了两声，绕着布鲁斯转了几圈又回到位置上：“听见了吗小可爱，你哥可不管你。嘘，在这里小心走路，可别被我们给生吞了。”布鲁斯·韦恩在他扯开的白牙里吓软了脚。  
终极人对毫无存在价值的人懒于施舍一个眼神，他只叫了夜枭的名字，喊停了哄笑的众人，将布鲁斯当成了透明人般主持完了整场会议。  
从那之后布鲁斯·韦恩再也没在辛迪加现过身。他似乎也明白那不是个他这样的人能插足的地方，即使他哥在里面有一把椅子，但那也不是他的。而他哥连一分都不会分给他。  
后来拜夜枭的身份所赐，尽管布鲁斯在辛迪加毫无存在感，但终极人仍然或多或少听到过一些关于韦恩家二子的传言：这位软蛋富二代在表面上是个穷奢极欲花天酒地的怂货，暗地里则是个虐待狂，一月之内被他搞死在床上的没有十个也有五个。好在韦恩家大业大，夜枭又控制了整个哥谭市，也没人敢找他麻烦。而布鲁斯·韦恩还算懂得分寸，没惹上什么非得要夜枭亲自解决的麻烦，否则他的生活可就没那么轻松了。  
但布鲁斯其人究竟如何那不关终极人的事，他有时候还会故意拿点布鲁斯身上让人耻笑的事情去惹夜枭不快。  
手脚被缚暴露在蓝氪之下但莫名很镇定的终极人小小走了会儿神，再回神的时候正看见布鲁斯放下了手里的氪石棒眼也不眨的打量他。终极人恼怒的瞪了他一眼，期许看到对方惊恐的退缩和惊叫。  
但他失望了。布鲁斯在他故作姿态的瞪视下发出了一声低笑，猛地拽着他的头发将他拉了起来。头皮传来剧痛，终极人在那一瞬间忍不住怵了一下，眼睛死死的盯住了面前的人。  
他发出了支吾的声音。紧接着布鲁斯扇过来的一巴掌让他彻底懵了。  
被放开之后脸上还有被重击过后火辣辣的疼痛感，终极人呆在了原地。  
他在干什么？他竟然敢对他动手？他不想活了？  
回过神的终极人更加愤怒了。蓝氪石就在这间屋子里让他软弱，但不代表没了超能力他终极人连个懦夫都怕。  
你想死吗！  
他低吼了一声，瞪大的眼睛明确的传递出威胁。即使是夜枭也不敢在他面前逞威，这块扶不上墙的烂泥居然敢打他的脸？！他是不是没认清他自己究竟是个什么地位？惹到他终极人即使有夜枭给他撑腰他也要把他撕成碎片！  
布鲁斯掐住了终极人紧绷的脖子，狠狠将他的头在地上撞了一下，听见对方吃痛的闷哼才露出笑容：“你是不是在想着把我撕成碎片？”  
终极人充血的目光告诉了他答案。布鲁斯不甚在意的笑道：“那可不行，宝贝，你怎么想杀我呢？”他摸上终极人的耳廓，在对方躲闪的时候捏紧了对方的脖子。  
空气逐渐被隔离在终极人口鼻之外，他涨红了脸挣扎，却撼动不了脖子上的铁爪。直到眼前一阵发黑的时候布鲁斯才放开了他。他被呛得咳嗽起来。  
“嘘——”布鲁斯在他咳嗽的时候俯下身在他充血通红的耳边说道，“小声点，让我先尝尝鲜。”  
咳得头昏脑胀的终极人什么都没听进去，也没察觉到制服的裤子被撕下了一块。他喘着气，生理性泪水已经沾湿了睫毛。  
布鲁斯放开了缚住他双腿的镣铐，压着终极人腿根挤进去的时候接住了回过神来意图踹翻他的终极人的腿。他握着对方小腿，在看见对方眼睛里怒火虚影之下的惊慌之后哼了一声，顺着小腿抚到膝盖，手掌握紧的片刻终极人便隔着布条惨叫出声。  
布鲁斯摸到他另一条腿的时候终极人挣扎起来，往后缩着想逃开，但剧痛咬住了他，瞬间让他瘫软下来汗洽股栗。  
塞进了嘴里的布条在他咬牙的时候很好的保护了舌头，没有咬伤自己。终极人突然觉得自己可能是认错了人，这人该是夜枭才对，只是夜枭几乎没在他面前摘下过面具或者穿除制服外的衣物，所以他在睁眼看见对方袒露的脸庞和西装的时候顺其自然的认为这是布鲁斯·韦恩，但从刚刚一系列来看他根本不可能是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
关节被强制移位的双腿痛得要命，就算这人是夜枭在之后终极人也不打算放过他，但现在他叫出了声——布条似乎在挣动中松了些，他能够发出一点模糊的音节：“夜枭！”他急切的叫着，“你疯了吗！”  
慌乱与疼痛中终极人没看见压在他腿间的人沉了脸：“你再叫一次？”  
对方阴沉的声音吓了终极人一跳。他费力的抬起头对上对方的眼睛，被那威胁的目光给震在了原地。直到对方掐住他的性器和会阴，终极人才回过神来。  
细碎的疼痛夹杂着零散的快感，他挣扎着后退却被人牢牢牵制在原地。“放开！”终极人红了眼眶，低吼出声，“我会杀了你夜枭！”  
那个名字刚刚落下，紧随而至的一个耳光便让他昏头转向的倒了下去，同时一股被强行开凿的剧痛从下身传来。终极人瞪大眼睛，嘴里无意识的发出了哀鸣惨叫。  
“我可不是什么夜枭。”布鲁斯撑在他头顶上，蓝氪雕成的粗大性具毫不留情的撑开了身下人从未用过的后穴，他咬在终极人的耳朵上，恶狠狠的说，“我是布鲁斯·韦恩。你最好给我记着，克拉克。”血液从后穴里流了出来，成了继续侵犯的润滑剂。布鲁斯将蓝氪推到了底，又将其拉了出来，换上自己粗大的阳具抵在穴口之外。  
“听见了吗，终极人？”他问道。  
“不……”终极人向后蜷缩，泪水因着疼痛不提的往下流。后穴撕裂的疼痛和布鲁斯那玩意儿辐散的热度让他恐惧。他暂时没什么功夫去想胆小的布鲁斯·韦恩怎么一点也不胆小，他现在只渴求着离他远点。  
“乖。”布鲁斯压住他的腹部往那温暖的肛穴里顶进了一点点，又抽出来，放缓了语气道，“叫我的名字，我就不进去。”  
终极人迟疑的顿了一下，泪眼模糊的看着他。布鲁斯露出一个微笑：“我是谁？”  
终极人哆哆嗦嗦的说：“布、布鲁斯·韦……啊啊啊！！！”他呜咽哭叫出声。对方竟然在他叫了一半的时候一鼓作气捅进了他饱受折磨的后穴。随后也不等他适应，便开始激烈的抽插起来。  
“混、混蛋……啊…好疼……”终极人的手还被紧紧的绑着，泪水在脸上肆意攀爬没有什么可以阻挡，绑住嘴巴的布条随着颠簸彻底松开落在了地上。他随着布鲁斯毫不怜惜的动作哭叫呻吟，一句话被颠簸得四分五裂：“你…放开……唔、我…杀了…啊…杀了你……疼……”  
布鲁斯撩开他上身的制服，对着露出来的两点又捏又掐一顿好伺候，指甲顺着鼓胀的胸膛和精干柔软的腰腹留下一道道红色的划痕。终极人挣扎着喊放开却只能浑身无力的摊在他身下任由对方拉开他双腿在他身上肆意行凶。  
他在疼痛与迷茫中想起布鲁斯是个虐待狂的时候浑身上下已经没什么好肉没被对方噬咬玩弄过了。阴茎被一根细长的尿道堵塞满，会阴被掐得又红又肿，肩膀锁骨被布鲁斯特别偏爱啃咬的地方已经破皮流血，屁股里满是咕咕作响的精液，双腿肛口都是被快速撞击抽插鞭打出来的泡沫……  
夜枭推门进来的时候终极人正被迫一边坐在对方胯上吃着横冲直撞的阴茎，一边被男人捧着屁股掌掴，啪啪啪的声音荡了满室。终极人的声音已经喊得喑哑了下来，口中除了随着节奏的呻吟之外半点儿威胁的话语也没有了。  
夜枭在门口抱起了手，冷眼看着屋里上演的火热情事。布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，坏心眼的对着他掰开了正含着他阴茎被他打得通红的屁股，露出那个圆圆的吞吃着巨物的小穴。  
粗大紫红的柱体一会儿从肛穴里抽出，一会儿又深埋进去消失不见，随着一进一出的架势还有不少黏稠的液体随着进进出出滴落下来打湿了两人的腿间。终极人应着这进出的节奏还跟着发出破碎而颤抖的声音。布鲁斯该是又做了什么手脚，因为夜枭听见终极人突然尖叫了一声，颤抖的双腿也绷紧了，随即布鲁斯又是一阵快速的顶抽，随后夜枭看见有淅淅沥沥的绵薄液体从两人相贴的地方流出来——终极人大概是高潮了。他高潮之后直到布鲁斯在他体内射出来都没再动弹，夜枭猜他估计已经晕过去了。  
布鲁斯将晕在身上的终极人放在床上之后才又看向夜枭。“不好意思，”他半点不好意思也没有，手掌还摩挲着终极人手感极好的大腿，“你实在太慢了。”  
夜枭走近看了看终极人身上的痕迹，瞥了旁边笑得一脸舒畅的布鲁斯一眼，冷哼一声，将晕过去的人抓了起来。  
“既然如此，”夜枭走进浴室，说，“这个晚上他是我的。”  
布鲁斯披上浴袍站起来盯着他哥的背影，冷哼：“狮子大开口也不怕闪了老男人的腰。”他看了眼钟，“我只干了他六个小时。”  
“哦，”夜枭说，“那六小时之后你再来找他。”他关上了门。  
被关在外面的布鲁斯下楼洗了个澡，在阿尔弗雷德走过来前换上了夜枭的制服。  
“告诉他明天还是他当布鲁西。”  
走之前他对阿尔弗雷德说道。


	2. Chapter 2

终极人意识模模糊糊清醒的时候，只听见耳边有轻轻的点滴水声。  
肉体的疲惫使精神恢复得极其缓慢，他斜靠在浴缸中，迷茫的呆了一会儿后，才思索着想坐起来。但在他将这个想法付诸行动之前，一只大手先一步握住了他的下巴。  
“醒了？”  
他听见男人低沉的声音从耳后响起，热气伴随着湿热的黏腻感从耳朵处传来。终极人下意识躲了一下，被咬住的耳朵传来拉扯的痛感时才彻底清醒。  
神志的恢复连带着记忆的复苏，布鲁斯 横亘在他记忆里几乎遮蔽了他所有的视野——他想起对方宽阔的大手，在自己身体上用力抚摸的力度、临近释放又被硬生生掐断的高潮以及在身体里横冲直撞的肉刃……  
拜这些所赐，终极人现在腰酸得只想蜷起身子，而不是四肢摊开着任由一只手又在自己身上危险的游走。  
“放开……”终极人哼哼着嘟囔。  
托马斯掌着终极人下巴的手掌用了点力将人掰侧过头来和对方对上视线。克拉克的瞳孔还有些涣散。托马斯仔细的打量了他几眼，随即轻轻笑了起来：“你知道我是谁吗，终极人？”  
终极人因着这熟悉的语气想起落在身上响亮的巴掌和疼痛，下意识小幅度的缩了一下后皱起眉，勉力将视线聚焦到面前笑着的男人身上。  
“……”布鲁斯打人的手痛得要命。  
——迟早我要剁了他的手。  
克拉克绷紧了面皮，心里这样想着，面上却小心翼翼甚至带着点自己都不知道的讨好不清不楚的回道：“布鲁斯……”  
托马斯低笑一声，托着对方手掌的手按住了克拉克被咬得红肿的嘴唇，凑近了慢条斯理的说：“我给你三次机会，克拉克——你已经浪费掉一次了。”他说话时笑得有几分纵容，露出的白牙却让克拉克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，警觉的瞪大了眼睛。  
他仔仔细细的端详着面前男人的模样，却觉得是和记忆里那个二话不说就上他的神经病一模一样，虽然这个笑他没在那个神经病脸上见过，但鉴于那个神经病可以将一个纨绔软脚虾的形象扮演得活灵活现想必伪装一个笑容也是易如反掌……所以为什么他让我猜我就猜？  
终极人突然冒起火来，手臂一动顺利的挣脱掉身后人虚虚环锢的怀抱，爬到了浴缸另一边。  
克拉克理直气壮的大吼了一声：“滚！”  
他本想顺势站起来跨出浴缸，披上浴巾，冲出房间，霸气的抢一辆车，找到自己的氪石储存，磕一块恢复超能力，然后杀气腾腾杀回来打到布鲁斯下跪求饶，再在夜枭赶来请求宽恕他弟弟的时候杀人泄愤！但一秒内闪过脑子里的一切计划夭折于简单的第一步——站起来跨过浴缸。  
他站了起来，但还没进行跨这个动作就因为脚下滑腻腻的另一个人的光腿又摔了回去，还呛了好几口洗澡水。  
“乖一点，克拉克。”托马斯将他从水里捞出来，让人趴在自己胸口，手掌便自然而然的落到了对方被掐得乌青的腰和被打得红通通的屁股上。  
托马斯并不那么平滑细腻的手掌在擦过那些淤青和细小的伤口时让终极人感觉到了细细碎碎的痛感，他匆忙吐出嘴里的水挣扎起来。“干什么！”他在扭动中大腿碰到男人腿间温度较高的物什，脸色一下变得难看，整个身体都僵住了，乃至托马斯轻而易举将两根手指伸进他饱受折磨的后穴时都没什么反应。  
托马斯细致的红肿的肠道里摸索，指尖顺着少许挤进的水流将里面被体温捂热的精液淘了出来。“怎么不动了？”察觉到怀中人的毫无动静，托马斯悠悠然的在他头顶上问着，“继续啊？”  
托马斯洋洋得意的语气让终极人气不打一出来，但却很老实的埋着头一动不动。之前被布鲁斯按在地上肏的时候他越是反抗对方便越是得劲儿，浑身上下哪里没挨过那人的巴掌，小腿脚踝上都是对方高潮时掐出的伤痕和淤青。后来他暂时学乖了，在反抗不了的时候就在布鲁斯身下装成鸵鸟，让干什么干什么，不多话也不反抗，虽然心里头仍然恨得要死但至少在还没反转的情况下可以减少一些挨打的几率。  
托马斯没听见终极人的响声，哼了一声，另一只手捏起了对方低下去的下巴：“我现在得告诉你一件事，克拉克。”直视终极人茫然的蓝眼睛让托马斯因被忽略而产生的暴躁心情得到了一点缓解，他恶狠狠的继续说：“你最好尽快学会区分我和布鲁斯的方法，在我们问你的时候老实回答。”他望着克拉克突然瞪大的眼睛恶劣的动了一下深埋进身体里的手指，抵着被撞得过分敏感的前列腺碾磨，感受到装死的人在他的动作下猛地一震。“否则下次就没这么简单了。”他在挣扎起来的终极人耳边补充道。  
“夜枭！”克拉克终于反应过来面前这人什么意思了。他不是布鲁斯了！他变成了夜枭！克拉克想挣脱出男人的手掌来和夜枭对峙，但手指撤出后瞬间换上的性具毫无阻碍的冲进被开发得湿软的小穴让他猝不及防尖叫出声。  
“唔啊……”克拉克咬牙，没忍住的生理性泪水从眼角决堤而下，“混蛋……啊…你们他妈的……想死吗！”  
托马斯自得的笑了笑，终于不打算和终极人废话讨论那么多，按住对方的腰快速抽插了一阵才喘过气来一般吁了口气放慢了速度，笑着咬他的嘴唇。  
“你会让我死吗？”他轻声道。  
给我块氪石我现在就弄死你。  
克拉克在那一瞬说不出话来，被操开的肉穴对闯入的侵犯者百依百顺，毫无廉耻的吮吸着肉柱青筋横跳的身体。他抓住托马斯的头发，却无力掌控自己的身体。“辛、辛迪加……我杀了你……”他费力的哼出声，全身几乎都被托马斯用力按下水中，只头颅上昂着靠在浴缸边沿费力的不愿遵从。  
“辛迪加？”托马斯抬起终极人的腿夹在腰间，用力顶入的阴茎在柔软的腹地食髓知味，变着方儿的索取更多的快感与舒适。积累的浴水随着翻云覆雨的人激烈的摇晃，哗哗哗的往外扑去打在地上。  
“辛迪加会很高兴你死了。”托马斯说，“超女郎可是对强迫她和你结婚的你恨得要死，你以为她会来救你？快客和原子女不过是借了辛迪加来助长威望，没了你他们揽权更快也更便利；权戒……”他嗤笑一声，未作过多的解释，只继续道，“而其他人，究竟是听你的，还是听我的？”  
克拉克掐住了他的脖子，手抖得却使不上力。  
“所有人都盯着你的位置想一口吃下辛迪加成为最终的霸主，”托马斯慢条斯理的说，“你的弱点如此明显，终极人，你坐得稳吗？”  
托马斯射在他身体里时克拉克软了下去，被托马斯拽着头发又拉了起来。“我可以帮你坐稳它。”  
终极人打开他的手，往后缩靠在浴缸边，嗤笑：“等我恢复超能力，第一个死的就是你们韦恩。想反抗的，一个也逃不过。”  
托马斯不在意的笑了笑：“你恢复得了吗？”  
克拉克恶狠狠瞪着他。  
托马斯冷下声：“你接受我的提议那么我们双方便互利互惠，不接受……”托马斯对他一笑，“就别想出韦恩家的门。”  
终极人怒火滔天：“你敢！”  
托马斯钳住他的脖子按在缸壁：“当然敢。”  
在克拉克再说什么前，托马斯将他抱起来又抛回了之前他和布鲁斯待过的那张床上。床单凌乱的揉成一团，克拉克撑起来的时候还摸到一手充满腥膻气味的精液与血迹。  
托马斯压上背来时，克拉克眼前一黑，直接又晕了过去。


End file.
